Gale Force Mage
by XJustified
Summary: This is a Redo of my previous story Heavenly Eruption. Lissanna is about to be struck by the Beast that is where we begin again. How will one man's choice affect the story of Fairy Tail and more specifically its members.


Hello my friends and welcome to the Redone version of my story "Heavenly Eruption". The reason I've chosen to redo this story is due to the fact I change my character to much and I want to change that. So this will only change outfits not powers and styles. Welcome to Gale Force Mage.

OC Bio-

Name: Lance Valdrom

Appearance: A black cloak (similar to the akatsuki cloak with the red clods as well). And the same hat. Underneath tht though is a black sleeveless armored shirt with silver lined sides. Black pants also armored and black combat boots. His face is hidden a metal headpiece covering up his forehead and ending between his eyebrows and a black cloth/bandana that covers over his nose and meeting the metal head piece on the top of his head leaving only his eyes shown. A black mid length scarf is also around his neck (it resembles a cape). Finally he has a single Katana with a red and gold handle in a black sheathe strapped to his back. He also has black forearm bands that merge into fingerless gloves with gold wrist protectors on each arm.

(Just picture the main character from Ninja Gaiden)

Attitude: A very kind and compassionate man. He is very friendly towards everyone but gets very flustered when it comes to girls. He enjoys reading and apple juice.

(A heads up I will be taking some moves from Naruto games or shows and using them so I don't own them)

Magic: Elements in a storm. (Lightning and wind, small amounts of water)

Prologue:

Year XXX Deep In A Forest

A Beast form Elfman was on a rampage. He tried to take over a monster known as The Beast but its will was to strong and he just ended up revitalizing it. This led to the current position of him beating a takeover worn Mirajane to a pulp. She just barely pulled away in time to dodge a strong strike from the creature.

"Elfman snap out of it, I know your stronger than this" she yelled in desperation.

The beast however just roared louder but remained still as a large pink and green bird flew down and changed into a younger looking white haired girl.

"Lissanna I told you to run" Mira yelled trying to stand but failing.

"Don't worry Mira I'm going to snap him out of it and then well all go home" she said smiling and walking up to the still beast.

"C'mon big brother lets go back home" Lissanna said standing in front of the beast.

The beast slowly started raising its arm.

"Lissanna Look Out" Mira yelled trying to get up but failing again.

The girl just braced herself for the oncoming pain but it never came.

The next thing that happened was something collided with the beast's arm causing a shockwave and making a large dust cloud.

When the cloud cleared a cloaked figure stood with Lissanna behind him and one arm blocking the beast from her. The beast quickly prepared its other arm to strike. The mystery man grabbed Lissanna and took the full force of the strike sending them both into the woods.

A moment later and the man appeared again near Mira. He set Lissanna down.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come" Mira Sao pulling the now unconscious Lissanna into a hug.

He shrugged "Your welcome now stand back I'm going to try and beat this thing, I was listening in when she called that thing brother, mind explaining" he asked quietly.

Mira nodded " All three of us use takeover magic. Myself and Lissanna have mastered it but Elfman tried to using the beast but it was to strong and took him over" she finished sobbing.

The man sighed and slid his cloak and hat off revealing a lean body in almost all black and a face concealed by a mask except for the eye area. He also had a sheathed Katana on his back.

"I'll try my best but don't expect to much I'm not that strong" he said before he disappeared from sight.

He reappeared near the beast and began pummeling it with swift punches and kicks. The beast retaliated with a fist that the boy dodged before a green magic circle appeared in front of him.

The moves name was barley a whisper but Mira heard it.

Gale Force Spiral

The entire area surrounding the fighters turned into a giant twister of strong winds.

Mira could barley make out the streaks of black moving around and the beast howls of pain.

The twister ended and the boy was panting but unharmed until the creature grabbed him, slammed him around and then punched him into the forest.

Mira tried to get up but didn't have a chance the beast was already upon herald ready to strike. All she could register was the man who tackled it with a single arm and the words that came after.

LARIAT

Blue lightning crackled off of his arm sending the beast and himself into a newly formed crater.

A moment later she set Lissanna back down and went to look in the hole.

When she looked in the first thing she saw made her year up. A beaten Elfman laid sprawled out on the ground. She rushed o him and was about to breakdown until she heard a soft voice.

"He's only unconscious after a nice rest hell be fine" the boy said before passing out himself.

Mira sighed in relief and moved the pair out of the crater to check them over.

Elfman had minor cuts and bruises and one broken rib. The other boy was much worse off. He had four broken ribs, cuts all over the place, and a broken arm.

She sighed "Looks like I'm going to need to fix them up".

She set to work healing their wounds. They slept there that night.

Hope you enjoyed R&R and later.

PSN- TheManNamedX

Skype- Megadragon520


End file.
